A Poem or Two From a Traveller of Worlds
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: Poems written from the perspective of our favorite little spiky locks, otherwise known as Sora. Covers various topics throughout the KH saga, so there might be spoilers eventually.
1. A Word or Two on the Start

A Keyblade

Friends across an entire universe

and I gotta keep a balance in check

with monsters and villains making thing far less than easy.

This is a whole lot for one kid.

So a word or two from me is all you'll get.

A journal of old feelings

along with all these new ones

expressed in a multitude of ways.

* * *

Soo I got the headcanon idea that Sora (starting in KH2 when he got it) has a small notebook that he writes poetry in to get all his confuzzled feelings off of his chest and this is the result. A series of poems covering a variety of the things Sora must've felt throught the KH series.


	2. Reflections of Me

One second.

One second is all it takes.

A casual yell for help

A desperate scream for salvation seconds later

but choked away by tendrils of black

and ice water in my lungs.

I'm a MONSTER.

I'm a...

I'm a...

...

I can't say it,

But what I can say?

I'm a feral, despicable creature

sheer will that drains me more and more each time?

the only thing keeping me sane

The only thing that overrides the desire to consume

all those the hearts I free?

snacks.

It's scary.

It's sickening.

It's...

ME.

The me who I refuse to see in the mirror.

And then there's these...

imprints

memories

I don't know what exactly they are.

A tear during a usual farewell

the oddest nostalgia in the taste of sea salt.

I feel like I'm losing my mind.

These new emotions running amok in my head.

They'll drive me insane.

I just...

I just want to be Sora and no one else.

* * *

poor Sora bby just wants to know how to cope with teenage hormones and Roxas and Anti-form without going all crazy.


	3. Who's Heard of God?

God.

hmm.

I didn't grow up in a particularly religious home

now that I've seen it.

I wonder what it's like to be devoted to a higher power like this...

"God" guy.

Or maybe he's a she?

Or some kind of creature and not human at all?

Maybe a guy AND a girl?

I wonder how people can be so satisfied with an answer they can't see

or feel

or...

well...

anything.

They just say and expect others to follow.

Well, I guess some feel.

But I don't.

It makes me feel a little sad.

Lotsa people claim that this higher power exists,

perhaps making them their own light to follow,

but I don't know if they're right or wrong

and if they're right I can't feel that it is.

* * *

Sora getting all existential up in here.


	4. Aftermath

I...

I...

I nearly died.

I almost fell.

The darkness lingers

As a bitter taste of self loathing

Why?

How?

I can't...

I...

I...

Don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

a note here to say that nothing is chronological here, just poems as I come up with them.


	5. A Note on Bangs

BANG!

You're hurt

BANG!

You're DEAD.

So yeah

I discovered guns today.

Scary, frightful things they are.

They spew fire and a bullet

And boy does it hurt when it hits.

So yeah

I got shot today

Goofy was furious

Donald was livid

And I was lost

Stock still

As my life bled out

* * *

GUESS WHO VISITED PORT ROYAL :D


	6. Drive

Valor

Wisdom

Master

Final

Anti

Even Limit.

They all feel like me

And not me.

Parts of a whole.

Expressions

Facets

Pieces.

That I don't know how

But they get all lined up properly

As me.

It feels weird.

So weird.

To know that I'm really composed of fragments.

* * *

Sora musing over drive forms


	7. So There's a Girl

So there's this girl

She's intelligent,

She's pretty fun,

(In a boy's sense of the word

No make up or shopping or hair braiding or anything)

She's tomboyish and sporty

Have I mentioned she's not a complete airhead?

And her smile...

Wow.

Then again that was a year ago.

A lot changes in a year,

Like I did rather confusingly.

Seriously

Squeaky Mc Girls voice

And a onesie that fits pretty well

A year long nap later

And I'm told my voice is quote adorkable

I feel like a giant too

Not to mention a lot of changes...

Everywhere, I guess.

And now thoughts of her

send my head into a nauseous dive

Well

not nauseous per se...

But some kinda of airy feeling that tugs my stomach up

But what if she's changed?

I know I promised her I wouldn't

(Sorry...)

But what about her?

What about me?

No,

What about HER?

My head circles around that thought

Again

And again

And AGAIN.

She won't leave my mind

And that dizzying

(But really pleasant)

sensation is running rampant.

But my stomach is sinking.

What if she changed?

What if she changed?

* * *

SoKai feels hdgfjhsdafuen


	8. Do You Wanna Share A Paopu?

Do you wanna share a Paopu?

I know the timing's really bad…

with darkness right at our door,

and so much more,

with everything at stake…

We used to be best buddies,

but what if more?

I want to hear your reply.

Do you wanna share a Paopu?

I-it's okay if you say no way…

...

Okay bye...

* * *

WELLL guess who got inspired by a really cute song from a really cute Disney movie that came out recently...


End file.
